Noim
The Wondering Zealot Some speak of a black-fitted terrorist known only as Noim. Her identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where she appears, death follows. Noim is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. She has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors have described a white shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those she kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that she is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces her cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. A Zealot's Origin Built 300 years before he was born, Darren Lunar inherited the company from his father, Richard. As expected from a 23-year-old, Darren felt like he wasn't ready to handle such a responsibility. Up until then, he was only head of the Public Relations department, and he was happy there. The world criticized him for not following in his father's footsteps shortly after he shut down multiple projects that he believed, had no future. Inadvertently, one of them revolved around producing green energy for the world, re-taking Tesla's work. Angered by his actions, he received death threats in all sorts of ways: through the internet, mail, and others far-too gruesome to mention. During a meeting with the Board of Directors, they decided it was best for the company if Darren stepped down and allowed someone else to take control, he felt betrayed. Luckily, before anything happened, the new head of PR, Diana, informed them that the allegations weren't severe, and a simple press conference would solve the problem. Soon after the press conference, Darren invited Diana for dinner so they could discuss her future at the company. After one-too-many cups of wine, they left for Darren's house, where she spent the night. Soon after, they started a relationship, and two years later, they got married. The couple had twin daughters, whom they named Octavia and Alyssa Lunar. Octavia's childhood was average to her, she was clearly seemed as the golden child by her Parents, leaving her sister to feel shadowed by Octavia's achievements. After showing signs of mutations, her parents ran tests on them and to their knowledge, Alyssa and Octavia were mutants. However, their parents tried their best to not tell them in order for them to not get distracted in school. Octavia knew about her power since she shown her first signs at age 8, but she was great at hiding it until further testing. An Empire Falls Six years later, Octavia was well-developed with her hypercognition and once her sister returned home from boarding school. Her heart was filled with joy, which was interrupted quickly by Octavia's suspicion about their parents. Octavia informed Alyssa about a theory she had of her parents, and she needed help finding out more. Alyssa without a thought, accepted to help as the two eavesdrop onto their parent's conversations. The information gathered from the conversation meant nothing to Alyssa, but Octavia knew how to connect the dots easily. '' ''A few days later, their parents took Octavia and Alyssa to Lunar Enterprise Headquarters for Take-your-child-to-work day. How horribly it went wrong. A group of pirates raided the base and shot their mother in the chest. Sometimes all it takes is one day.... About four years later, Octavia's father became an alcoholic and clinically depressed due to her mother's death. In fact, the whole house wasn't glitter and gold. Octavia became more cold and distant to everyone, including Alyssa. Which drove her away, Alyssa decided to go back to school, but Octavia had other plans, she wanted blood for blood. Not long after, the pirates returned, this time kidnapped Octavia from her bed while her father was at the office. Once he received the called about a ransom for the company or his daughter, he rushed home, only to see an empty house. Octavia was gone and so were the pirates. Her father told Alyssa what happened, explaining the situation and how he "fought" the pirates off. Later that night, he committed suicide in the living room, oddly enough it fit well into the crime scene with most people thinking it was a murder. Afterlife ''The pirate's operatives subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. The pirates wanted to make sure no one of the Lunar family gets hold of the company, so they went Octavia out to public. She was eventually found by her uncle '' apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed her uncle in his sleep. Her mission complete, Octavia returned to The pirates, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. They described her as the perfect assassin: a patient, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse. Octavia was gone. Noim was born. Eventually, the reprogramming broke due to her hypercognition, she gained control of her own mind. Soon after the pirates were no more, the entire base was a blood bath. The anger from Noim was unrelenting, treating their bodies like chopped lamb. Octavia decided to keep the Noim name and keep Octavia's life dead...Continuing her reign on specific targets on her list and who she comes by who needs it.